The present invention relates to a kneader for dough-like material, in particular for bread dough.
Since the beginning of the century the use of arduous manual kneading operation have progressively disappeared owing to the increasing mechanization of kneaders.
Indeed, a certain number of mechanical kneaders exist in the art which are of the type comprising a frame carrying a working vat in which plunges a dough working tool, this working tool being, for example, fixed on a tool support head which is itself carried by the frame.
Principally two types of kneaders exist, one termed a rotating vat type in which the vat is driven in rotation relative to the working tool which is fixed, and the other termed a rotating tool type in which the tool rotates relative to the vat which is fixed.
However, whatever the type of kneader, there remains a problem which resides in the emptying of the vat of the kneader. Indeed, there are at present two types of solutions for emptying a kneader vat. These solutions consist on the one hand of manually emptying the vat, i.e. the user extracts the dough from the vat of the kneader manually, and on the other hand, of mechanically emptying the vat which is achieved through the medium of means for turning over the vat.
The manual solution increases in difficulty with an increase in the size of the dough.
Moreover, the turning over means, which are, for example, in the form of raising arms, are relatively space-consuming, of high cost, awkward to use and therefore require very large investments in equipment and premises.